


Rewind

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child - Freeform, Anderson-Hummel Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Glee - Freeform, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Mpreg!Kurt, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Pregnancy, Pregnant Kurt Hummel, mention of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Olivia Anderson-Hummel graduates Kindergarten.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 3





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of You There

**-Four Years Later-**

Kurt and Blaine were lying in bed together as their alarms just went off. They laid on their sides staring at each other with a smile on their faces. They couldn’t believe their baby was going to be graduating from Kindergarten today and before they know it she’ll be graduating high school.

Blaine took advantage of the time they have right now and brushed his arm over Kurt, pulling him closer to his body.

“I see someone wants to have some fun this morning.” Blaine smiles and gives Kurt a kiss. “Do you think she’s still asleep or should we expect a special guest to be arriving soon?”

“I’m sure she’s up since she’s been talking about today all week.” Kurt nods and nuzzles his head in the crook of Blaine’s neck. “Can you believe our baby’s gonna be in first grade next fall and we’re gonna be welcoming our second child together in November. Time’s going by so fast babe.”

“I know. Our girl is growing up, B.” Kurt sighed.

Just down the hall, miss Olivia was awake after hearing her parents’ alarms go off just five minutes before. She grabbed her Margaret Thatcher Dog and hopped out of bed, running down into her parents room.

They gasped hearing the door slowly open and felt their blankets being pulled off them as their daughter climbed onto their bed.

“Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!” She jumped up and down in between their legs until Blaine grabbed her and brought her to sit in between them.

“That was a pretty rowdy wake up call, Liv. What’s got you so excited?” Blaine asks knowing the answer.

“I grad-grad-,”

“Graduating.” Kurt helped her and she smiled at him.

“Yeah! Gaduating!” She repeated and giggled as her parents laughed.

“Well, since our girl is graduating today it’s only right that mommy’s makes his special french toast for breakfast this morning.” Blaine says and cocks an eyebrow towards Kurt.

Olivia gasps and looks at her mom with wide eyes.

“Can you mommy?!” She asks.

“I guess,” He sighs and moves to sit up against the headboard. “You’re lucky your baby brother or sister has been craving it too.”

At the mention of her new sibling, her face lit up with joy. When Kurt first started to show, they decided to tell Olivia about them expecting a new baby. It was somewhat easier for her to understand the baby was inside mommy’s belly since he was growing a bump. Ever since then, she loves it when she can talk to the baby and is ecstatic about becoming a big sister.

“Would you like to help me make breakfast, Liv?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay, well let’s go.”

Kurt gets off the bed and Olivia jumps down, taking his hand as they leave the room. Blaine stays in bed for a few more minutes then gets up and joins his family in the kitchen. He pours himself a cup of coffee and sits at the breakfast bar watching his husband and daughter have fun while they make the french toast and cut up fruit together.

After breakfast, Blaine went to go make the bed while and do his usual morning routine before getting dressed for the day. Kurt brought Olivia into their bathroom so they could brush their teeth together then got her dressed in a beautiful floral summer dress that he designed and did her hair. She had requested for it to be braided so thank god Santana taught him when his daughter’s hair was starting to grow out more.

He covered her eyes and sprayed some more hairspray onto her hair and set the can down on the counter.

“What do you think?”

“Boutiful! Tanks mommy!” She turns around and gives him a hug.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” He kisses the top of her head then starts to clean up the bathroom counter. “Go ask daddy to help put on your shoes. They’re next to your dresser still in the box.”

“Okay!”

She ran off to see Blaine while Kurt put everything away and got onto washing his face. He’s been a lot more tired this time around. He was also showing a lot more which he thought was weird for only being four months along. He just barely had a bump when he was pregnant with Olivia but since then he’s gained some curves and didn’t lose all his baby fat.

He took one more look at himself in the mirror then went to go get dressed. He threw on his outfit, putting some effort into it since it was his baby’s special day, and ran styled his hair up like he usually does and he was ready.

Kurt found Blaine and Olivia in the living room waiting.

“Are we all ready?” He asks and claps his hands together.

“I think so. Ready to graduate Kindergarten, Liv?”

“Yes daddy!”  
Blaine smiles and kisses her cheek as they make their way to the door. Kurt makes sure they have everything, phones, camera, camera bag, wallets, keys. Once he was certain they were set, they headed out the door and down to the elevators.

“Who coming see me, daddy?” Olivia looks up at Blaine while holding both his and Kurt’s hand in the elevator on their ride down.

“Both sets of grandparents are coming, your Auntie Rachel, Uncle Jesse, Uncle Cooper, and your Uncle Bas.”

“Uncle Bas?!” She gasps and he nods. Since she was born, she’d held a soft spot for her godfather, Sebastian. If she needed him he was there and vice versa, he’d do anything for that little girl.

“Yep, Uncle Bas is going to be there. Uncle Hunter can’t come because he’s at work all day but he promises to make it up to you. Uncle Bas told me last night that he can’t wait to see you and has a special gift for you.”

“I can’t wait see him eiter!”

“I’m sure he’ll be glad to hear that.”

When they arrive in the lobby, Kurt, Blaine, and Olivia smile at the doorman as they make their way outside into the sunny city. They hold onto their daughter’s hand tightly while walking the seven blocks to her school. Blaine was all for getting a cab but Kurt wanted to enjoy the nice weather while kindly reminding his husband he’s pregnant and not incapable of walking a few blocks.

At the elementary school, they brought their daughter to her classroom where all the students were meeting before the ceremony to check in with their teachers.

“Alright baby girl, we’re gonna go get our seats in the gym so we’ll see you soon.” Blaine crouches down and pulls her in for a hug and kiss. “We love you.”

“I love you too.” She hugs Kurt and places a kiss onto his cheek as well then goes over to her seat while they find their way to the gym.

The gym was filled with white folding chairs and a bunch of parents, siblings, relatives, and administrators. Kurt took a deep breath as he never liked being in big crowds of people. Blaine squeezed his hand and walked him over to where the rest of their family was already seated with two empty spaces for them.

“Hi everyone. I’m glad you could all make it.” He smiles hugging and kissing everyone on the cheek as they went down the row.

“We wouldn’t miss seeing our girl graduate Kindergarten.” Rachel says as Kurt takes a seat next to her.

“Well our girl has been talking about it all week. Who’s coming to see her, if they’re as excited as she is, if the baby’s excited.”

“Aww. She’s really excited about becoming a big sister huh?”

“Yep.” He nods and places his hand onto his belly. “I’m excited she gets to be part of this with us though.”

“Oh I’m sure.” Rachel smiles and looks over her shoulder at Jesse who was also smiling. “Do you think she’ll be even more excited about getting a cousin?” She asks.

“I don’t see why-Oh my god!” He gasped and his hands flew to his mouth. Thankfully he wasn’t that loud for everyone to notice. “Are you pregnant?”

“I am. Three months to be exact.” A large smile grows on her face and Kurt engulfs her in a hug.

“That’s such great news. Congratulations! I-We’re gonna be pregnant together.”

“I know it’s crazy.” They laugh together and pull away from each other. “Do you guys plan on finding out what you’re having this time around or are you gonna wait again?”

“We find out next week.” He tells her and holds her hand. “I know you missed on when I was pregnant with Olivia but I really want you to be there for us when the time comes again.”

“Of course I will Kurt. I know you had asked me and Bas to be present for her and I just got so caught up with the show and everything I completely blanked out and I feel so guilty that I couldn’t be there with you that day but I promise I’ll be there when you welcome this one.” She places her hand on his belly and smiles. “This is so amazing, Kurt.”

“It really is. I’m so happy for you guys, you’re gonna make such amazing parents.”

“Thanks. We learned from the best.” She winked at him and he gave her another hug, squealing with excitement.

Meanwhile, Blaine and Sebastian were talking together as he and the rest of Blaine’s family sat on the other side of the row.

“How’s she been?” Sebastian asks.

“She’s been hyper all week, you know the usual. When I told her you were coming this morning she was so happy.”

“Aww, she’s so sweet.” Sebastian smiles. “Hunter wishes he were here but couldn’t leave work.”

“That’s okay, she’ll understand. She loves you both so much, you know that right.”

“I do. She’s an amazing little girl.” Sebastian sighs and looks down at his hands, swallowing hard.

“What’s wrong?” Blaine asks.

“Nothing.” He shakes his head and clears his throat while adjusting himself in his seat. Blaine gives him a look and Sebastian gets defensive, “It’s nothing, Blaine.”  
“Alright, alright, geez.” He put his hands up and sat back in his seat. “Bas, you know if something’s bothering you or if there’s something going on with you and Hunter, you can always come talk to me. I mean not here but in private some other time.”

“I know Blaine, I just, we’re not exactly ready to talk about it yet.”

“Okay, that’s fine. I’m here though if you ever want to talk about it.”

“Thanks.” Sebastian cracks a small smile and looks up as the principal of the school is standing at the podium.

As the ceremony started, the classes walked on stage and they soon spotted Olivia following behind a little boy about her height. Much like the other kids who were waving at their parents, she smiled and waved at Kurt and Blaine. Kurt had the camera in hand taking pictures while Rachel was recording.

They’re all so happy for her.

About halfway through, all the kids receive their certificate and of course when Olivia’s name was called, her family just so happened to be the loudest among everyone else. I mean when you have past performers in your midst, what else would you expect?

When the ceremony ended, everyone left the gym and went out to the closed in courtyard where all the kids would be coming out to meet with their families.

They stood around seeing all the kids joining their families and shortly after Kurt’s name was being called.

“Mommy!” He looked over and smiled as she came running to them with her certificate in hand.

“Hi baby!” He kisses her cheek and Blaine picks her up.

“Did you see me?”

“We did. You looked beautiful up there, baby. We’re so proud of you.” Blaine says. She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck as she hugs him. “There’s some other people here to see you.” She turns around and gasps when she sees her aunt, uncles, and grandparents.

“Hey mini squirt!” Cooper picks her up and kisses her cheek. “Our big Kindergarten graduate. You looked so cool up there.”

“Tanks Uncle Cooper.”

“You’re welcome and these are for you.” He ends her a small bouquet of pink roses. She thanks him again and cradles the flowers in her arms as she goes to say hi to everyone else, especially her Uncle Bas.

Afterwards, the family went out for lunch, per Olivia’s request, to an Italian Restaurant uptown. It’s been a family favorite among the three of them so she chose to go there. While they ate, she was talking about a storm with everyone. For a little girl, she had an awful lot to say and was very opinionated much like her mother. Yet she was so her daddy’s twin with the faces she made just certain features she had that were so Blaine.

While Kurt and Blaine were talking with Rachel and Jesse, Olivia reached over the table at her parents.

“Mommy, daddy look Uncle Bas and Uncle Hunter got me!” She shows them the charm bracelet with her birthstone on it then she hands them the check they wrote out for her.

“Woah a charm bracelet and two hundred dollars from your uncles. I think you’re one special little girl. Did you say thank you?” Blaine asks.

She nods then turns back to her uncle giving him a big hug and kiss much like she did just a few minutes prior.

“That’s a very extravagant gift, Uncle Bas.” Kurt says a little shocked at the amount that was given to her.

“Well she deserves it, plus Hunter felt bad about not making it so we figured we’d be extra generous for our girl.” He smiles as Olivia giggles in his lap. “You’re getting so big on us, Liv. I remember the day you were born how tiny you were now you’re getting to be such a big girl.”

“Tell us about it.” Blaine adds as the whole table laughs. “Imagine how we feel.”

“Yeah well you’re gonna have another soon and it’ll go by just as fast.”

“Ugh, don't’ remind me.” Kurt sighs and sips his lemon water.

“Uh, well speaking of having a baby. Jesse and I would like to announce that we’re expecting.” Everyone at the table cheers, even Kurt who already knew. They all clapped and congratulated Rachel on her news while Olivia was a little confused.

She walked over to her dad and he pulled her onto his lap, “Livvy, Auntie Rachel’s gonna have a baby.”

“She is?”

“I am.” Rachel smiles at her niece. “It’s growing inside my belly as we speak like how your mommy has a baby inside his belly.”

“More babies to play wif?!”

“Yeah more babies! You’re gonna have a new sibling and a new cousin! Isn’t that so cool?”

“Yeah!” She cheers, clapping her hands together. Kurt and Blaine laugh at their daughter while everyone at the table was rather excited about the news. Well, almost everyone.

Sebastian seemed rather bothered and simply excused himself from the table. Kurt looks at Blaine concerned. Blaine shrugs and slides Olivia off his lap, “I’ll go check on him.”

He follows Sebastian out of the restaurant and finds him leaning against the brick building with tears in his eyes.

“Bas.” Blaine slowly walks to his friend and reaches out to him. “What’s going on?”

Sebastian looked at Blaine while gnawing at his bottom lip as it trembled.

“I’m sorry I-everything felt like it was-” He couldn’t even speak as he struggled to find the right words to say.

“Hey, it’s okay. Just take some deep breaths first, alright.”

Sebastian listens to Blaine take three deep breaths, getting himself content before speaking.

“Hunter had a miscarriage.” He says and Blaine’s face falls as does his heart. “W-We found out we were pregnant about two months ago then one day he woke up bleeding and he lost the baby.”

“Oh Bas.” Blaine pulls his best friend into a hug and rubs his back feeling Sebastian cry into his shoulder. “I’m so sorry. No wonder why, it must be hard being in there hearing about Kurt and Rachel being pregnant and all. Oh I’m so sorry.”

“I-It’s okay, it’s not your fault.” He sniffles as they pull away. “It’s been hard for us but we’ve been managing and Hunter’s been distracting himself with work so.”

“I’m so sorry, Bas. I’d understand if you want to go home and be alone for a while, this must not be easy for you.”

“It’s not but I want to be here for Olivia. Hunter and I-I adore her.”

“I know you do.” Blaine’s lips stretch into a warm and comforting smile. “Bas, I know you guys want to start a family and I’m sorry this happened but don’t give up hope. I know it’s gonna happen for you two and when it does, you guys are going to be the best parents ever to your son or daughter. They’re gonna love you and look up to you as you watch this person you created together. It’s such a magical thing.”

“Thank you, Blaine.” Sebastian gives him a hug again.

“You’re welcome.”

They return inside and join everyone as they bring out dessert.

Later that night, Blaine gave Olivia a bath, read her a story, then tucked her into bed. He and Kurt said goodnight then made their way into their bedroom for the night.

Kurt laid on the bed and pulled Blaine down with him with some force. He moved so he was against the pillows and raised his shirt, folding his hands on top of his bump, knowing this was Blaine’s time to have with their baby.

Blaine sighed and laid his head next Kurt’s belly while brushing his thumb along the stretched skin.

“We’re so lucky to be having another baby, Kurt.” He says while his husband plays with his soft curls. “Our family’s growing and everything’s going to be great, I just know it.”

“I’m glad you think.” Blaine sits up and kisses his husband.

They get under the covers and Kurt has his back to Kurt while Blaine has his arm around his husband as they both fell asleep.

**-One Week Later-**

Kurt, Blaine, and Olivia are all at the appointment to find out what the next baby’s gonna be.

Kurt was laying on the bed with his shirt up and the gel spread on his lower belly while his doctor had the transducer in hand, staring at the screen.

Blaine sat off to the side with Olivia in his lap, both watching the screen on the wall.

“Let’s see here,” Doctor Sawyer moves the transducer around Kurt’s bump trying to figure out what was behind the baby. “Huh.” She clicks her tongue and zooms in a bit. “You guys see that?” She asks, pointing to what looks to be two hearts beating.

“Is that what I think it is?” Kurt asks.

“Well it looks like you’re having twins.”

“Twins?!” Blaine and Olivia asked at the same time.

“Yep, look here’s baby A and here’s baby B, hiding behind them. Looks like you’re having twins, congratulations.”

“Thanks.” He looks at Blaine in shock then looks back at his doctor. “Can you tell what they are?” He asks.

“Sure let me just,” She moves the wand down and into a different direction then smiles. “They’re both boys.” She says to Kurt.

“Twin boys, wow.” He sighs and Blaine gets up to kiss his husband.

“Livvy, mommy has two babies in his belly. Two baby boys, you’re gonna have two brothers.”

“Two brothers?!”

“Yeah two! Isn’t that exciting?”

“Yes!”

After the appointment, Kurt and Olivia went back home while Blaine returned to work since he was on his lunch break. Kurt was still in shock that he was carrying twins but that most likely explained his tiredness and how he’s showing a lot more.

He sat on the couch playing with Olivia’s hair while she talked to her brothers inside his belly. He explained to her once more that he had two babies in there instead of one. She’s just as excited as they are about the babies since she’ll have two new siblings instead of one.

As she talked to his belly, she introduced herself as their big sister which made Kurt smile. She tells them all about her toys, where they live, the park, and her mommy and daddy. Kurt loves that she’s excited for the babies and thinks it’s a good thing she’s happy for them. She kisses Kurt’s belly telling the babies she loves them then sits up next to her mommy.

She puckers her lips to him and he gives her a kiss. She then runs off to go play in her room while Kurt watches tv and waits for his husband to come home from work.


End file.
